worldstonefandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremiah Shinto
Jeremiah Shinto is a former soldier of Westmarch and member of the Eternal Companions. He has a wife and daughter, both whom constantly annoy him. He was dishonorably discharged from his service to Westmarch due to his inability to follow orders. Jeremiah would later become a respected member of the Eternal Companions, in which would act as the the liaison between the organization and the Westmarch military. Though not a skilled fighter, Jeremiah has seen his share of conflicts and participated in many tournaments, though has had little success in the latter. History Jeremiah was born in the slums of Westmarch, the bastard son of a thieves guild member. His mother, a common whore, abandoned him when he was a baby. Adopted by his maternal grandmother and abused by her, Jeremiah's future remained grim until he discovered his incredible talent at forging weapons. He took on the role of Blacksmith's apprentice for many years, but was paid very little and struggled to get by. When he was 17, Jeremiah met and fell in love with Jade Dawn Golden, a farmer's daughter. The two would later get married and have a child, Goldie. After the Emergence of Evil, her was inspired to become a warrior and thus enlisted into the Westmarch army as a soldier. He recieved the nickname "Pigface" from the army quartermaster and was constantly abused while in training. He was eventually issued a dishonorable discharge for his lack of following orders and laziness. On his last day, before his discharge, his quartermaster forced him into a pillory for two consecutive days, starved and humiliated. In 1268, he joined the Eternal Companions and became one of their most loyal members, providing sword training and forging weapons. Despite his kindness and honorable intentions, many of his comrades took note to his slow intelligence and lack of focus. Since joining the organization, Jeremiah spends less time with his family and frequently forces his wife and daughter to be fostered by his abusive grandmother. The leaders of the Eternal Companions became aware of his constant awkward relationships with other members within the organization, and Katheryne took action to reduce his unpleasantness. The Last Pale Light in the West The Battle of the Orange Coast marked great losses within the Eternal Companions, their forces scattered. The brewing conflict between leadership within the organization also prevented recuperation; Ikeda backed out as de facto leader while Adam conspired to seize control of the organization from Bernardo, who's efforts during the Orange Coast were heavily criticized. While civil conflict arose, Jeremiah made it his personal task to search for new recruits and fresh warriors to continue the organization's activities. His quest lead him to his native land of Westmarch. Proclaiming himself as a majordomo, Jeremiah traveled across the countryside and encountered multiple fighting guilds. In the late summer of 1270, Jeremiah's searching lead him to Dame Leyna Vizakna, tasked at assembling militia across Westmarch. The two met in a tavern when Jeremiah was advertising the need of recruits for the Eternal Companions. Within a month Jeremiah proved his worth and determination to Leyna and her clan, the Hope Vigilants, thus she agreed to lend aid to the organization by supplying able bodied warriors. Roughly 200 new members, 30 of which were experienced Knights, were bridged from Westmarch and over to the Eternal Companions. Jeremiah's efforts were heavily praised by the leaders of the organization, particularly Jae, Alec and the newly appointed Executor Adam. Ikeda, most of all, claimed he felt hope for the future of the organization due to Jeremiah's efforts. Dame Leyna Vizakna also bridged a heavy supply of resources to the organization in return for remuneration. Solely on his efforts, Jeremiah became a well respected member as his successful recruitment brought a new age for the Eternal Companions. Character and Appearance Jeremiah is a portly man of average height, described as having a pale piggy face with small pig-like eyes, and a high, thin voice. He is friendly, diligent, and a surprisingly good at forging weapons, but is slightly dimwitted. Katheryne considers him an oaf of a soldier.